1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bubble makers and more particularly to a novel and highly effective bubble maker that is capable of consistently making giant bubbles while producing little mess and being very economical in the use of bubble-forming solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for making large soap bubbles is known. A patent to Stein U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,017 discloses such apparatus comprising a bubble-forming loop made of a flexible, large pore, substantially non-capillary material able to store large quantities of a bubble solution by adhesion to a large surface area. A rod supports the bubble-forming loop, and a slide controllably opens and closes the bubble-forming loop. A reservoir is provided for maximizing continuity of the supply of solution to the bubble-forming loop.
A patent to Rector U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,787 discloses a pallet for holding a bubble-making fluid and a bubble maker with a plurality of user-controlled bow members. The bow members are curved and pivotally attached to each other at upper ends and lower ends and have protruding handgrips at the lower ends on their concave sides. Each bow member may include a supply system to wick and hold a supply of bubble-making fluid. In operation, a user of the apparatus draws the bow members through the bubble-making fluid held by the pallet. Then, while waving the bows through the air or projecting the bows into the wind, the user pivots the bow members with the handgrips to produce an opening of variable size between the bows to form a bubble between the bows.
A patent to Klundt Pat. No. 4,943,255 discloses bubble-making apparatus including a continuous three-segment flexible wick for storing and releasing quantities of a bubble solution. One segment is equal in length to the combined length of the other two segments. A control wand is secured to the wick between adjacent portions of the second and third segments. A support wand is secured to the wick between adjacent potions of the first and second segments to control the formation and size of a bubble formed from the bubble solution. A weight is fixed to the wick at a point between the first and third segments.
In addition, apparatus is known comprising a rude and a fabric loop attached to the tube at two places. A weight is attached to a long portion of the loop so that it hangs down and forms an opening in which a bubble can be formed. One point of attachment of the loop to the tube is slidable along the tube to control the size of the opening.
A number of problems are associated with bubble makers of the prior art that render them less than ideal playthings. One problem is that conventional bubble makers are inherently messy. When bubble-forming solution is dispensed onto the bands or other members that are employed to form the bubbles, excess solution tends to run or drip onto the hands and clothing of a person using the apparatus and onto the floor, patio or ground. This is wasteful of bubble-forming solution and it generally creates a mess that is difficult to clean up. Bubble-forming solution is typically fairly viscous and has the consistency of a rich soap solution, often with glycerins added. A relatively large volume of water is required to rinse the solution from clothing, furniture, floors, etc., which makes cleanup a messy process.
The problem of cleanup is exacerbated when the bubbles to be formed are of extraordinary size, since the amount of solution employed is correspondingly large. Moreover, the better the bubble maker works, the longer it is likely to be played with by a user of the bubble maker and hence the greater the mess that is likely to be created.
Another problem of conventional bubble makers, even those intended to make giant bubbles, is that they do not consistently perform as intended. In order to make giant bubbles consistently, it is necessary to employ apparatus that enables very precise control of the dispensing of bubble-forming solution onto the bands or other bubble-forming members, since the bubble-forming members, even if perforated or otherwise configured to enlarge their surface area, have a limited storage capacity. Unless the bubble-forming solution initially stored in the bubble-forming members is replenished during bubble formation, the solution is quickly used up as the bubble begins to form, thus limiting the size of the bubble. Moreover, in order to make giant bubbles consistently, it is necessary to employ apparatus that enables very precise control of the rate of separation of the bubble-forming members and of their geometry. Conventional bubble makers do not provide for optimum precision in these respects.
Another problem of conventional bubble makers is that the number of bubbles that can be made from a given supply of bubble-forming solution is limited so that a large amount of bubble-forming solution must be provided to enable an extended period of play. This makes what should ideally be an inexpensive pastime for children and others a not-so-inexpensive pastime. It also makes the transport of the requisite volume of bubble-forming solution (from store to house, from house to field, etc.) a rather cumbersome procedure.